Most conventional polishing compositions normally used for polishing of automotive paint surfaces are comprised of an aqueous emulsion of waxes, silicones, abrasives and hydrocarbon solvents. However, the conventional polishing compositions require a considerable amount of time and extensive buffing to obtaining a smooth surface and good or high gloss. First, the vehicle to be polished must be washed and dried. Then, not only does the polishing composition have to be applied by hand onto the dry paint finish of the vehicle, but numerous streaks and swirls of the dried excess must be removed by dry wiping over essentially the entire surface already covered. The conventional polishing agents do not provide or achieve superior gloss and color enhancement of heavy and medium oxidized paint finishes. More particularly, they are unable to bring back gloss and color enhancement of heavily oxidized paint finish to the initial reading of brand new paint. Moreover, they are not suitable for use as a protectant on the brand new paint finish without a loss of gloss and color enhancement. Because of their high content of harsh organic solvents and abrasives, a number of presently commercially available polishing compositions are not recommended for use on plastics, metalized plastics and chrome surface.